


Двойная игра

by maybeheir



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Clown Religion, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Gen, Subjugglators, Theories, Troll Call (Hiveswap), guesses, more headcanons at this point, written before their proper first appearance so h
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Две души для богов-близнецов, верно? Их молитва — двойная игра.





	Двойная игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Double Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847095) by [thatsrightdollface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface). 

> На момент написания и перевода фика пол близнецов Солейл еще не был раскрыт, так что переводчик проклял русский язык и был вынужден весь фик жонглировать прошлым и настоящим временем. Алсо фанфик полон хэдканонов и предположений доверху, т.к. аддон френдсима с близнецами тогда еще не успел выйти.

Возможно, это было священным знаком, что они выкрутились вместе. Возможно, Барзум и Бейзли Солейл носили кричащие и улыбающиеся маски, чтобы разделить их лица напополам, как лица их Радостных Мессий на священных рисунках, украшающих стены карнавальных шатров убивеселья. Боги-клоуны, вечно капризные, рожденные из одной души… Боги даруют им райскую планету, и боги же объявят конец света. Они были в смеховуду и в ярости, и они были братством под спряденным из липкой сахарной ваты небом Альтернии.

Клоуны читали свои древние кровавые рэп-гимны еще давным-давно, задолго до Триззы Тефис, задолго даже до Ее Имперского Снисхождения, и так Барзум и Бейзли всегда их знали. Это было у них в крови — это было их призванием. Быть поработиатором — это склониться перед неизбежной гибелью вселенной, и близнецы Солейл склонялись вместе. Они носили противоречия своих богов, где все могли их видеть. Их поклонение было в каждой улыбке, в каждом нервном тике. Когда Бейзли улыбается, их маска рыдает. Когда Барзум хмурится, их маска заливается смехом.

Две души для богов-близнецов, верно? Их молитва — двойная игра.

Их жизнь — кружить высоко под куполом шатра, над сидениями, покрытыми коростой и пятнами разноцветной крови, висеть на лентах, раскачиваться на громыхающих костяных подвесках. Тихими и одурманенными, встречаться друг с другом взглядом, порой слишком знающим. И мир вращался под ними, в неистовстве и молитве.

И пока Бейзли Солейл существует, Барзум всегда будет рядом, внутри их разума. Шевелиться. Потягиваться. Измазывать кожу их обоих в благоговейных красках.

И пока Барзум Солейл существует, Бейзли всегда будет здесь, на расстоянии руки. Глядеть. Хихикать. Запечатывать маски на половинах их лиц, чтобы они по-настоящему дополняли друг друга.

Может, это Барзум нервничает, и Бейзли тащит их вперед в одиночку, в тишине для остального мира. Может, слова перебрасываются между ними туда-сюда, как эхо разума, пока, честно говоря, уже и не ясно, где же начинается чья мысль.

(Или еще лучше — может, это и не важно иногда, кто что думает. Не все ли равно на это Радостным Мессиям, под невыносимой тяжестью грядущего Безграничного Хонка? Нет, думает Барзум, и Байзли так думает, и они перебрасывают эту мысль между собой, как коты, играющие внутренностями еретиков.)

Хонк окончит существование реальности, и учения поработиаторов гласят, что он всегда уже в пути. Не важно, что Наследница сделает с их живыми телами, поскольку мир уже давно обречен, оплакан и прощен. Ждите райской планеты, ждите рек шипучей газировки и небес, полных тошнотворно-ярких радуг. Ждите, а потом-

Тук-тук.

Кто там?

И шутка окончится, не успев начаться.

Этим вечером близнецы Солейл проснулись, в одно мгновение вырвавшись из их смутных, газированных снов в знакомые перекликающиеся эхом мысли — как каналы на ТВ переключить. Сперва Барзум выкарабкивается из слизи — их воставанна искривлена и разделена пополам в середине, точно так же, как и они сами. Они оставляют разводы желатиновой слизи на полу в поисках штанов. Бейзли смеется — кувыркающийся, хромой звук, всегда выходящий слишком громко, когда в их улье тишина — чему-то, что говорит Барзум и что не слышно более никому.

Может, это была грубая шутка, а может — добрая. Здесь много клоунов с окровавленными когтями. Так много клоунов с теми же причинами смеяться, что и плакать. Если бы они заплакали, слезы бы испортили их грим — а может, даже вплелись неотделимой частью узора.

Их общий лузус снова бродил где-то, но это было не проблемой. Они никогда не знали, что такое — быть одному. Некоторым верующим была предначертана тишина и бесконечные, бессердечные серые пляжи; некоторые клоуны были как взболтанная бутылка газировки, готовые в любой момент изойти пеной и брызгами ярости. Но не они. Они были тенью друг друга, и люди говорили, что их глаза были такими же пустыми, как глаза выскобленного тролльего черепа.

Мертвые глаза. На Альтернии есть вещи похуже, чем мертвые глаза. Спросите того клоуна на пустом сером пляже, готового выкрутиться через оборот или два. Спросите его, когда же _его_ лицо расколется пополам, священное, сломленное и смертельное. Ха-ха — конец всегда грядет. Поработиаторы рассказывают шутку, и шутка эта — этот мир, что есть смертный приговор.

Барзум и Бейзли красят свои лица оранжевым и пурпурным. Цвет их убийственного солнца, цвет их крови. Их волосы — липкие и спутанные. Вскоре их приставят работать с Наследницей, может быть. Может, они усядутся по обе стороны ее трона, глядя друг на друга за ее спиной, пока она делает очередное селфи. Может, они будут жонглировать вместе смертельными, одинаковыми кеглями, готовые размазать чьи-то мозги по натертым золотым полам королевского корабля.

А может, нет. Может, у них будет свое собственное карнавальное шоу, полное яркого света и мерцающего, как звездная пыльца, костного мозга, размазанного по полам цирковых тентов. На Альтернии и без того полно цирков, хоть и не так много, как их было до того, как всех взрослых выкинули прочь к другим планетам. Теперь здесь полно карнавальных кораблей — суматоха шоу убийств, брошенная в космос, как куча скачущих резиновых мячиков.

Несмотря ни на что, Барзум и Бейзли одевались в шелка, и обували мягкие заостренные туфли, что были столь ужасающе тихими. Они могли подкрасться за чьей-то спиной, неслышно, словно ветер, двигаясь тайно и смертельно, как мысли. Может, они наткнутся на низшекровную девочку, чьи кривые рога нанизаны на ободке, а кровь — теплее, чем просто невозможно теплая. Может, они найдут безбилетника проездом из мира, что еще не должен существовать. Это более чем возможно, хоть они об этом, конечно, не знали. Может, они бы даже обрадовались, узнай бы они — как свежему взгляду на старую, старую игру.

Альтерния — голодная, истекающая кровью планета, и Барзум и Бейзли — дети её. Может, они тоже голодны, и не важно, до веры своей или до единства своего, до кровопролития меж звезд, обещанного империей, или до шутки, которой они будут перебрасываться и через тысячу оборотов. В конце концов, высшекровки живут очень долго, если, конечно, Альтерния не разорвет их на части прежде. Это еще самое начало того, что может обернуться долгой и кровавой игрой. Занавес едва приподнялся.

Барзум и Бейзли едва слышно бормочут друг другу — губы замерли так, что кажется, что это тоже часть их масок. Они отдаются очередной ночи, деля все на свете меж собой — от крови до бутылки газировки. От истории, которой еще предстоит начаться, и до самого конца их мира.


End file.
